


Yes or No?

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: This is just a short idea I couldn't get out of my head after rewatching them play theyes/no gamewith Smallzy in one of their old interviews.





	Yes or No?

"When were you ever in love?" Harry asks Niall when they get back to their hotel suite, and he almost sounds upset. 

"What?" Niall is surprised at Harry's tone since he's always so mild-tempered. 

"The interview? Literally five minutes ago when we played that game?" Harry reminds him. "You told Smallzy that you've been in love before, but you've never told me that. Who were you in love with?"

Now that's a loaded question if Niall's ever heard one. Especially coming from the person he's in love _with_. "Why does it matter?" he asks while stripping out of his interview clothes and putting his sweats back on.

"You're my best friend; I thought we told each other everything?" Harry sounds hurt and Niall can't help feeling deeply guilty about it.

"We need some mystery between us, don't we?" Niall laughs as he plants himself on the bed next to Harry and nudges his shoulder. 

"No we don't," Harry argues, but he leans into Niall's touch anyway. Niall is convinced that Harry must have been cat in a past life because no matter his mood, he's always up for cuddling.

"But why does it _matter_?" Niall repeats, "it's not like I was purposely keeping it from you, we've just never discussed it."

"Yes we have, Ni. Remember when we played truth or dare last year when we were stuck in that hotel in Miami? Liam asked you if you had ever been in love before and you said you hadn't. I also know we've discussed relationships at some point since then and you've never brought it up."

Harry sounds angry again, and Niall is starting to feel sick. 

"That's because I hadn't been yet," Niall admits quietly. 

" _Oh_ ," Harry says, as the realization hits him hard. "Are you... is it something current? Are you in love right now?" Harry turns to face Niall and this time his voice is a lot softer. 

"Just let it go, H. Please?" Niall begs and reaches out to squeeze Harry's hand. He hates keeping anything from him but he also doesn't want to run the risk of making things awkward between them.

"Is it someone I know? Is that why you don't want to tell me? You know I'd never - "

"Harry, _please_ just let it go," Niall snaps and he winces when Harry pulls away from him. He looks worried now and it only makes Niall feel worse. 

"Okay, now you're just being weird. What's really going on?" Harry asks gently and reaches out to hold Niall's hand. "We don't keep secrets from each other. You know all of mine, including my embarrassing crush on Josh that one time," Harry adds, and gives Niall's hand a squeeze.

"This isn't a secret," Niall says, which isn’t entirely untrue. He's pretty sure the other lads have figured it out, even if they haven't mentioned it. He sees how they look at him and Harry though, and the way Louis is always trying to play matchmaker. 

"Fine." Harry stands and moves to head for his own room. Normally they end up sharing, but his patience is wearing thin.

"Haz, wait," Niall begs and reaches out to grab Harry around the waist before he can get very far. "Please don't be mad. I can tell you're mad so don't say you aren't," he adds and hugs Harry tightly. 

"I'm not mad, Niall. It's none of my business who you're in love with so I suppose I don't have a right to be asking. It just hurts that you don't want to tell me," Harry says, voice clipped but he melts into Niall's embrace and drops back down onto the bed.

Niall waits for a beat, but Harry doesn't say anything else. He just tucks his face against Niall's neck and pulls him closer.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it just might make things a bit awkward, that's all," Niall mumbles into Harry's hair and holds him tightly.

"Is it me?" Harry pulls back suddenly and meets Niall's eyes. For the first time since they got back to the room, he actually looks hopeful. 

Niall gasps in surprise, but he doesn't deny it.

"How did you kn - " is all Niall can get out before Harry is kissing him. It's entirely uncoordinated since their angle off but Harry is too happy to care. They kiss for a moment or two before Harry pulls back and adjusts their positions so he can get his mouth back on Niall's. 

It's sweet and soft and so incredibly perfect that Niall never wants it to end. He slides his arms around Harry's neck and kisses him back until all of the shock is driven from his mind. Of all the things he expected to happen today, kissing Harry was not one of them.

They eventually come up for air when Harry breaks the kiss, and he nuzzles his entire face against Niall's cheek. 

"I've watched enough rom-coms to know the signs," Harry explains finally and then presses soft kisses all over Niall's blushing face. "It's always the best friend, " he says and Niall can only laugh and agree.

"Guilty as charged," Niall nods and loops his arms around Harry's neck and leans in close. "It's definitely you," he whispers against Harry's mouth and gives him another quick peck on the lips. 

"Thank God," Harry laughs. "I was totally jealous for a second when I thought it might be one of the other lads," he admits and curls up against Niall's chest. 

"Well you know, Liam _is_ pretty fit," Niall starts, which earns him a nipple pinch from Harry. 

"You're not funny," Harry pouts. "I'm trying to pour my heart out to you and you want to tease me?" he asks, and Niall can't help but kiss him again.

"Would you really want me any other way?" Niall asks when they pull apart.

"Never," Harry agrees and kisses Niall's nose. "You're perfect."

"Hardly," Niall snorts but he appreciates the sentiment. 

"Don't argue with me," Harry teases and leans in to kiss Niall slowly. "But just in case I haven't made it obvious enough, I'm in love with you too," he adds and punctuates his words with another kiss.

"Lucky me," Niall laughs and smiles against Harry's mouth.

"More like lucky _me_ ," Harry counters, "since I'm the one with my very own personal good luck charm." 

"Keep telling yourself that when you wake up feeling like death in the morning," Niall winces just before turning away and launching into a coughing fit. He's had some kind of virus for the past few days and he still can't seem to shake it.

"Totally worth it," Harry whispers as he hugs Niall close and rubs his back gently.

~*~

"I think I'm dying," Harry croaks the next morning as Niall hands him a steaming cup of his favorite tea.

"Still worth it?" Niall laughs just before pressing a soft kiss against Harry's forehead. It feels cool against Niall's lips so at least Harry doesn't have a fever. 

"Always," Harry nods before taking a sip of his tea. It's perfectly sweet with just the right amount of milk. 

Loving Niall is the best decision Harry has ever made, and he really is the luckiest man in the world.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Narry to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com)**! :D
> 
> (Side note: the part about Niall being sick can be found over in **[this half of the interview](https://youtu.be/MGZA9ZgD77U?t=181)**.)


End file.
